


feeling like themself

by amybri2002



Series: soulmate september [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (more due to ignorance but still unsupportive), Human AU, Implied Transphobia, M/M, Nonbinary!Virgil, Soulmate AU, this fic wasn’t meant to be serious and then it turned into a vent fic half way through lol, unsupportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Patton’s partner has dyed their hair, something they only do in moments of stress, so he attempts to find out what it wrong.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: soulmate september [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379
Kudos: 93





	feeling like themself

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: your eyes match your soulmate’s hair colour. if they dye their hair, your eyes change colours.

Purple eyes stared at Patton through the mirror, causing him to sigh. So Virgil was having another breakdown, huh? That was just about expected. At least the purple didn't look too bad - Patton had absolutely hated the few months he had to walk around with bright orange eyes, but never complained. Virgil could do what they wanted with their hair.

Still, Patton couldn't help but be a little concerned. He reached for his phone and dialled Virgil’s number, almost immediately getting a response.

“Hey, baby, are you alright?” Patton asked, sitting down on his bed.

There was a brief silence. “Yeah. Why?”

“I noticed that you dyed your hair,” Patton continued. “You only do that when something is going on.”

Silence again. “I just like the way my hair looks dyed,” they claimed. “Feel more like myself.”

“Yes, and that’s perfectly okay,” Patton said, repositioning himself so that he was lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, “but there’s still usually something else going on.”

An even longer silence. Patton knew he really shouldn’t be digging, but this was his soulmate he was talking to, and he needed to make sure that they were okay. Virgil was the type to hide their feelings to make themself appear stronger (as was Patton, although he tried not to think about that - proving his point, really) and so they would never immediately tell Patton what was wrong, and usually tried to avoid saying anything at all. But eventually, Virgil sighed.

“Okay, okay. I’m not doing too great,” they admitted.

Patton sat up, voice and face softening, even though Virgil couldn’t actually see him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” 

“Oh.”

“But... I should.” Another sigh, long, almost sounding as though they were exhausted. “I wasn’t lying when I said it made me feel more like myself. My parents started going on about how I looked so much better with my hair a ‘normal’ colour and how I was finally looking like a ‘proper boy’ and stuff and...” He trailed off.

Patton tried his very hardest to remain calm. He knew what Virgil’s parents were like, of course, and he knew that this sort of thing would happen eventually. It had done already, in the past. Virgil wasn’t out to their parents (for good reason, really) and so it was almost expected that they would act that way. Patton really wanted to just scoop Virgil up and take them away to a place they were free to be themself, a place where both of them could feel happy, where neither would have to hide anything.

“So, yeah, I got pissed off and dyed it the moment that I could,” they continued. “I, uh, haven’t told them yet. Kinda afraid to.”

“You’ll be okay,” Patton told them. He wasn’t sure if he was telling the truth, but a small lie to make someone else feel better was okay, right? And it was really more of a... reassurance than a prediction. “If they say anything, I’ll come over and fight them.”

“Please don’t fight my parents, Patton. You would die immediately.”

“Hey!” Patton protested. “I can fight just fine!”

“Sure you can.” There had been a slight change in their tone, more joking now, happier, which made Patton somewhat relieved. They would be okay. Unless their tone turned serious again, of course. “But what if they... What if they say something worse? What if they do something worse?”

Patton thought for a long time about how to respond to that, unsure of what he could say to make Virgil feel better. He couldn’t really relate all to much to their situation, but... surely there was something he could say. “They should love you for who you are, Virgil,” he eventually said. “If not, they aren’t worth your time.”

He could hear steady breathing on the other end. “And what if they really don’t?”

“Then you don’t have to have anything to do with them,” Patton promised. “You can come to me and I’ll let you be whoever you want.”

“...promise?”

“Promise.”

A contented sigh. “Thank you.”

“It’s okay, Virgil. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 


End file.
